The prior art is replete with examples of bras, camisoles and related garments that are designed to provide one or more of comfort, ease of use, aesthetic enhancement, and function to a person who is battling cancer. Representative patents include the following.
U.S. Patent Application Publication no. 2002/0121273, for a Breast Cancer Treatment Support Bra and issued to Nyilas, discloses a support bra for use after breast surgery that is designed to promote healing and reduce the chance of infection. The bra includes an angled side zipper to put-on and take-off with limited arm movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,252, for a Camisole for Mastectomy Patients and issued to Sebring, discloses a garment having a front Velcro-sealing opening and a plurality of pockets for prosthetics and for drainage tubes and bulbs.
U.S. Patent Application Publication no. 2011/0086577, for a Post-Surgery Bra and issued to Fleischman-Ament, discloses a bra having an elastic support band provided against a users skin. An inner lining extends outwardly from this band and a pair of molded half-cup supports are provided in the breast area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,867, for Mastectomy Garments with Built-In Prosthetic Device and issued to Fanelli, discloses several garments each with a similar bra device that accommodates a variable size prosthetic.
While these and related cancer treatment garments have made a contribution to that field, in general they have not kept pace with advancements in breast cancer treatment technologies and practices. Due to advances in drugs, treatment techniques and early detection, more and more women are being treated with lumpectomy and radiation therapy instead of a mastectomy.
Radiation therapy typically causes significant irritation of the skin in the treated area, which is much akin to a sun-burn. The skin may feel raw, tender, and be sensitive to touch, rubbing or stretching.
One important feature that is lacking in prior art garments is comfort against the skin of the patient, particularly the “burned” skin of a patient receiving radiation therapy. Further needs include providing this comfort in a garment that supports the breast tissue and/or prosthesis, is aesthetically pleasing in appearance, is lightweight, may be cost-effectively manufactured and is versatile in its integration into other articles of clothing.
In addition to prior art garments that directly assist breast cancer patients, there are related prior art garments that are not specifically designed for breast cancer patients. These garments may disclose relevant function, comfort, ease of use and/or aesthetic features, and include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,538, for a Womens Soft Fabric Garment with Integral Brassiere and issued to Johnson, discloses a garment having an inner layer with an inwardly disposed elastic support band. An outer fabric layer covers the inner layer and provides an aesthetic finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,805, for a Bra Shelf and application Thereof and issued to Kirkwood, discloses a bra support structure and outer layer garment combination. The bra support structure includes first and second front chest panels provided inward of an exterior aesthetic layer. The bra support structure includes pockets for breast enhancement pads.
These and like devices are disadvantageous, among other reasons, in that they do not provide a comfortable inner layer across the treatment impacted area of a wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,538 discloses an elastic band 17 against the skin of a wearer that would be quite irritating to raw skin. Similarly, application publication number 2011/0086577 discloses an elastic band in approximately the same location, directly against the skin of a wearer in the sensitive treatment area.
A need exists for a post-radiation therapy breast support garment that emphasizes comfort against the skin of a wearer while providing functional support in the breast region, a pleasing appearance, and/or an efficient manner of fabrication.
A need further exists for non-medical specific garments that provide this comfort layer against a wearer's skin and a support exterior to the comfort layer. In general, prior art garments teach support adjacent a wearer's skin and an aesthetic layer to hide the support layer or mechanism.